GOTU (Ch 1: Another Universe, Another Adventure)
Chapter 1: Another Universe, Another Adventure All was quiet in the Everwinter Sea,nothing seemed to disturb the peace. All of a sudden,there was a loud boom and three ships appeared out of nowhere. The occupants inside where shocked at what just happened. Jack was the first one to break the silence."Man whatever those events were,I don't want to go through them again."Jess was the second to speak."That boom was loud...Loud as like the time where we went through that Big Bang." Elle,Jordan,Flora,Pixy,and Analysis grew wide-eyed."Please don't mention about it next time...Grandpa." "No Elle...this is something that wasn't suppose to happen...If this were to happen,we might have gone to another universe." "Your right Jess."Erik waddled to his friend."If we had gone through another universe for sure..."Erik went to one of the computers,there it was not displaying a location."Just as I thought...another universe would mean the computers would have to take a while to know where we are."After a few seconds however,the computer didn't display anything. "So what now Erik?" "I guess we will just wait a while."And so they did but only a few minutes."Look we can't stand here and do nothing." "What are we suppose to do anyway?" "I guess return to whatever we were doing."All the birds went into one of the cafeterias while the humans went back to their places. Dr Beatle continued to search the ocean floor and Jack went back to the captain. Dr Beatle looked at the monitor displaying a live video feed from a Remotely Operated Underwater Vehicle."No life so far...Better keep searching...wait what is that?" Meanwhile Elle was taking a break from all the singing and dancing she was performing,she was just about to swallow a fish when she heard Dr Beatle calling from one of the other rooms."Elle!You might want to take a look at this!" "Alright!I'll be there." "Hey Elle,I found something while you were gone." "What would that be,Dr Beatle?" "We spotted what looked like a Whiskered Screech Owl on the ocean floor,It was hard to tell what kind gender it was so I brought it up. Dr Beatle pointed at a table,and there on top layed the owl itself."From what we are able to find on this female's chest,It suggest that she was stubbed by something sharp."Elle said nothing as she continued to listen to Dr Beatle."It is amazing that most of her body is still intact,anyway judging how wet these feathers are,she might have drowned." "Does the captain know about this?"Dr Beatle replied by nodding,"Is it possible to bring her back to life then?" "I don't know but I'll try the same way I did to Drive." "Okay I'll leave you so you can get to work,if she awakes...tell her everything."Dr beatle stated to move the owl into a scanner,that was the last thing Elle saw before she disappeared. Back on the bridge,everyone was quiet. No one talked about what happened,except Jack and the captain."Everything seems fine,no damage to the ships but what are we suppose to do?We have no idea where we are or which direction we are going." "Relax Cap,We just got to think it through."Down below,everyone knew the situlation but they tried to keep their minds off by singing,dancing or whatever they could do. "So according to Dr Beatle,the owl he found seems to have drowned."Elle said to Jordan,Pixy and Analysis,In another part of the room. Atticus was coming to terms with Erik and Bo."Don't ya remember the days when I was rapping hard with you guys coming from behind?" Flaskback "Hey Atticus!I bet you can't take us on."A group of emperor penguins said making Atticus smile."I'll take you by force by storm with my friends,with strength and courage!HA!"Erik and Bo came from behind Atticus."We're bring you all to justice!You Penguins aren't that tough!"The group stared mindless trying to makeout what to do,they could only stare eith their beaks dropped open."I guess we won."The three friends waddled away laughing. Flashback Ends Erik,Bo, and Atticus laughed remembering that day."Atticus!Don't we still do that?" "Oh...yeah." A couple of meters away,Mumble and Gloria were together."So those things that we did so far,they are the best experiences I could imagine." "I am just happy that I got to share it with you...Twinkle toes." Just then Jack came into the room."Everyone!I am afraid that we are lost,We have no way of telling where we're going."Without hesitation Analysis asked."Maybe I can fly and look for land?" "Analysis!Don't bother...that is suicide." Do we have a choice to stay here and do nothing?" "Well you got a point but we can't just go risking ourselves." Moments later,Dr Beatle called from the other room."Everyone I bet you would want to take a look at this."So everyone did,"Great News!I was lucky enough to find a few red blood cells still intact,along with DNA."The scientist pointed to a tank which was rebuilding the Whiskered Screech." "Outstanding!How can they grow that fast?"Bo asked curiously. "These machines are very different from yours,they are able to build another human in five minutes with the help just a cells." By the time he finished,reconstruction of the female whiskered screech owl was completed."She is done." "Alright everyone...stay back just incase this doesn't go too well."Dr Beatle pressed a button making the tank make a hissing sound,the water inside began to drain until there was nothing left,the glass opened revealing the flesh air. Somewhere up in Glaumora Lil was wondering openly towards her own tree,she was happy but sad at the same time."Too bad that Lyze isn't here to see this place."Suddenly she felt a force of being pulled from behind."What!No!"Lil began to fly in order to get away but she couldn't escape. The next thing that happened was she awoke gasping. She shivered as she felt the coldness of the room she was in. What she noticed was strange birds and beings staring at her along with a family of snowy owls. Don't be afraid...Please let us explain who we are." Next: GOTU (Ch 2: Resolving Broken Hearts) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters